Ilram Choi
Ilram Choi is a martial artist, stuntman, visual effects artist, and actor who served as main stunt double for John Cho in , especially for Cho's fight scenes on the drilling rig. In addition, he portrayed an ''Enterprise'' security officer in this film. In , Choi earned a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture as part of the Star Trek stunt crew. The same year, he received a Taurus World Stunt Award nomination in the category Best High Work for his performance on the film which he shared with Daniel Arrias, Mike Massa, Paul Lacovara, and Anthony R. Molinari. Choi was born in Washington, District of Columbia and studied martial arts from early age on, started with Tae Kwon Do. He won several art competitions in high school, which led him to the Savannah College of Art and Design to expand his skills in Visual Effects. After his graduation and a successful senior project (the short movie Sempiternal), Choi worked for the post-production company "The Stokes Group" and later for "Postasylum". Beside his career in the visual effects department he created homevideos and short films with his friends and continued his efforts in martial arts. Since 2003, Choi is residing in Los Angeles. Choi has performed on several festivals and live shows. He also worked on many commercials for products and companies such as "7-Up", "Nike", and "Burger King", as well as several print-ads and magazine shoots.Among his first film projects are stunt roles in L.A.X. (2002, with Todd Stashwick), the Chuck Norris horror film Bells of Innocence (2003, with Carey Scott and Marshall R. Teague), and the action comedy Prison-A-Go-Go! (2003). He continued with appearances in the television shows Entourage (2005, under stunt coordination of James Lew), Walker, Texas Ranger (2005, with Ned Vaughn, Glenn Morshower, and Marshall R. Teague), Charmed (under stunt coordinator Noon Orsatti), E-Ring (2006, alongside fellow Star Trek stuntmen Lin Oeding and Anthony Molinari), and Numb3rs (2006). In the latter series, he doubled actor Eric Steinberg. In 2005/2006, Choi worked on several short films, doubled Russell Wong in the action drama Honor (with Linda Park and Fernando Chien), performed stunts in the thriller Crank and 's war dramas Flags of Our Fathers and Letters from Iwo Jima, and worked as stunt coordinator on the short action comedy Four Card Studs. Since 2007, Choi worked on several blockbusters, including the third installment Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), did uncredited motion capture for 's science fiction film Transformers (2007), as double for in the action comedy Balls of Fury (2007), and the comedy Mett the Spartans (2008). He also worked on the television pilot of the Knight Rider remake (2008, with Bruce Davison, Susan Gibney, and stunts by Alina Andrei, Edward Conna, Denney Pierce, and Chrissy Weathersby) and two episodes of Moonlight (2008, again with Anthony Molinari), and worked as stunt coordinator on the thriller Junction (2008). He was among the stunt performers who received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End in 2008 alongside Joey Anaya, Noby Arden, Tony Angelotti, Dan Barringer, Brian Bennett, Richard L. Blackwell, Keith Campbell, Jay Caputo, Alex Chansky, Fernando Chien, Shawn Crowder, Phil Culotta, Mark DeAlessandro, John Dixon, J. Mark Donaldson, Thomas DuPont, Paul Eliopoulos, Jeremy Fry, Mickey Giacomazzi, Erica Grace, Charles Grisham, Al Goto, Lisa Hoyle, Yoshio Iizuka, Keii Johnston, Theo Kypri, Christopher Leps, James Lew, Kurt D. Lott, Rob Mars, Angela Meryl, Tom Morga, Marty Murray, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, Lin Oeding, Jim Palmer, Denney Pierce, J.P. Romano, Gregg Sargeant, Lincoln Simonds, Xuyen Valdivia, Webster Whinery, Webster Whinery, Jr., Brian J. Williams, and Jeff Wolfe. More recently, he performed stunts in the action sequel Crank 2: High Voltage (2009, with Clifton Collins, Jr. and stunts by Lauren Mary Kim, Nicole Randall, Katie Rowe, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the science fiction sequel Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009, written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci), did motion capture stunt doubling for lead stars Sam Worthington and Laz Alonso in 's science fiction epic Avatar (2009, with Zoe Saldana), the horror thriller Legion (2010, with stunts by Nancy Thurston and Chester E. Tripp III), served as fight coordinator on 's fantasy film Alice in Wonderland (2010, with stunts by Theo Kypri), provided utility stunts and was a stunt double for Jet Li in 2010's The Expendables and is now serving as stunt double for lead star Andrew Garfield in The Amazing Spider-Man franchise. Other recent stunt acting credits include Undisputed 3: Redemption and Iron Man 3. External links * Ilram.com - official site * * Ilram Choi at ZeroGravity Stunts es:Ilram Choi Choi, Ilram Choi, Ilram Choi, Ilram